Down to Earth
by Black-Doll-13
Summary: Bella's Eltern sind bei einem Flugzeugabsturz jestorben.Der einzige Überlebende  Eddie Boy  kommt dann nach Forks. Ob das gut geht?    All Humans


'Die Wahrheit - egal, wie schmerzhaft sie ist - ist immernoch besser als eine Lüge die sowieso aufgedeckt wird. Und wenn sie das ist, ist es noch schlimmer für den der die Lüge glaubte.'

_*~*Irgentein wichtiger Mensch*~* _

"Pling!", machte es aus meinem Laptop. Oh ich hatte vergessen mich bei 'Gesichtsbuch' _(A/N.: Ich hoffe ihr wisst nicht auf was ich anspiele ;)) _abzumelden. 'Ein Glück hat _er_ mir wieder _nicht_ geschrieben.', dachte ich und setzte mich vor den Laptop. Aber weil das Universum, oder wass auch immer, immer das Gegenteil von dem macht was man denkt oder sagt, war_ er _es. Super.

_Die Wahrheit - egal, wie schmerzhaft sie ist - ist immernoch besser als eine Lüge die sowieso aufgedeckt wird. Und wenn sie das ist, ist es noch schlimmer für den der die Lüge glaubte., _stand da.

Ich wurde sauer. _Wer hat denn gelogen? Du oder ich? -.-'_

_Ja sorry ich. Aber das wollte ich wirklich nicht._

_Jaja. Als ob _ich dir_ noch irgendetwas glauben würde. _

_Das tut mir Leid. Ich gebe zu dass ich ein paarmal gelogen habe, aber ich wollte das nicht._

Er hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle.

EIN PAAR MAL_? Junge es waren _genau 15 mal_. _15 mal _hast du gesagt dass du zu deinem Kumpel gehst. 15 mal warst du bei _dieser Bitch _und hast mit ihr rumgemacht. Und jetzt soll _ichdir_ wieder _vertrauen_? Hätte ich nicht bei Seth angerufen, wärst du schon wieder bei ihr! _

_Ja, ich wollte es nicht._

_Jacob, egal wie oft du es mir sagst, ich werde es dir _nicht glauben_. Und wenn du sagst dass du mich nicht anlügen wolltest, _WARUM ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DAS DANN GETAN? _Hat sie dir 'ne Pistole an Kopf gesetzt? Ich glaube kaum! -.-*_

_Der war gut Bells._

_HÖR AUF MICH SO ZU NENNEN! Das ist das Previleg von _meinem Freund _und das bist _du _unter Garantie _nicht_ mehr._

_Ja, wer dann? Vielleicht dieser Newton?_

_Nein, ich habe im Moment noch keinen. Und selbst _wenn_, wäre es _nicht Mike.

_Oooch, das wird ihn aber verletzten._

_Lass mich einfach Jacob. Du hast mich betrogen. Es ist aus._

_Aber... ich liebe dich doch..._

_Tja _das_ hättest du dir überlegen müssen, _bevor_ du zu dieser Renesmee gegangen bist._

_Kannst du mir verzeihen?_

_Ja. _

_Echt?_

_Ja. Auf der Insel Lecko Mio!_

_Haha, echt witzig Bella._

Er wusste genau das Vertrauen mir fast das wichtigste in einer Beziehung war.

Da ich keine Lust mehr hatte, mich mit ihm zu Unterhalten, ging ich auf eine andere Webside.

Ich schaltete mein Lieblingslied an und las mir Geschichten im Internet durch.

Alle handelten von einem Vampir names Mike und einem Mädchen names Jessica.

Oha. Ich schaltete meinen Lappi aus und las meine Lieblingsbücher, die nichts mit glücklicher-Liebe-am-Ende-wird-alles-gut-Gefasel zu tun hatten.

Leider waren das nur zwei, sodass ich nach vier Stunden auch nichts mehr gescheites im Haus hatte. Oh wie ich es doch liebe, dass meine Eltern nicht mehr da sind.

*Ironie off*

Sonst hätte ich mit meiner Mom reden können. Aber nein. Natürlich mussten sie ja zu irgenteiner Messe in China. Natürlich musste das Flugzeug abstürzen. Natürlich musste es einen Kilometer vor der Landebahn sein. Natürlich mussten meine Eltern sterben. Natürlich musste irgentein anderer Mensch leben.

Edward Cullen.

Er hatte den Unfall berlebt. Als einzigster. Niemand wurde ihm weggenommen. Er wollte seine Tante im Reich der Mitte besuchen. Edward saß ganz hinten. Meine Eltern ganz vorne. Sie waren sofort tot. Ein klizekleiner Lichtblick. Sie mussten wenigstens nicht leiden.

Aber Edward tat mir auch leid,obwohl ich ihn nicht persönlich kannte, sondern ihn ein, zwei mal im TV gesehen hatte. Er musste für den Rest seines Lebens mit den schrecklichen Bildern Leben, wenn er keinen guten Seelenklempner hatte. Ich beschloss ins Bett zugehen.

**Hallo!**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Wenn ja, lasst mal ein Review da ;)**

**Ich werde übrigens nur weiter hochladen wenn ich pro Kap einen Review bekomme.**

**Und nochwas:**

**1. Ich suche nen Beta-Leser. Bei Interesse einfach melden!**

**2. Wer errät von wem der Songtitel (den ich mir als Überschrift gemopst habe xD) ist, wird das nächste Kapi gewidmet. **

**LG**

**Black-Doll-13 **


End file.
